Legacies
by FlameShadowFireDragon
Summary: The stories continue! The adventures of friendship, family and adventure will never end in the Hamato family. But the clan has grown in size since the turtles victory against the Shredder. And now everyone will learn how family can be just as an exciting and wild adventure as saving the world. -This is a collection of Next Generation oneshots that I’m putting together for fun-
1. The-‘QUESTION’

**I want to give a special thanks to Myrling, who gave me, a complete stranger, her permission to use Irrilia in this fic. I've admired Myrling's work for a long time and I'm both honored and thrilled that she would entrust me to write her character. If any of you are not familiar with Myrling, please be sure to check her art out on DeviantArt! **

** I came up with this a while back and wrote it down not long after. My sister (Ultimate hothead) and I were talking about day to day struggles that the turtles would have later on in life. And I'm _pretty sure _that every parent had to go through this at some point _soooo_, why not torture the guys a little. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Irrilia belongs to Myrling, and (alas) I do not own the turtles.**

**Please comment and enjoy! :) **

_

**The _'Question' ~ _part 1 (いち) **

Raphael swung the bo staff in a large arc.

Ever since that embarrassing scene a few weeks ago, Mona was finally able to convince him to start polishing up on his techniques with other weapons.

He was in the middle of a kata, and he couldn't help but thank the Lord for not sending Donnie in at that moment.

Unfortunately, God had a different sense of humor today.

Raphael turned, sweeping with the leg, and pulled the bo staff in a graceful swooping motion.

"Hey daddy?" a small, sweet voice called from the dojo entrance.

Raph glanced over his shoulder to see a small figure standing in the doorway.

She was three feet five inches now. She had light, blue-green skin covering her body, with a thick, frilled, Salamandrian tail trailing behind her. Her golden eyes, which reminded Raphael wonderfully of her mother's, glimmered in the light. The faint shape and design of a plastron and carapace faded onto her back and belly.

She cocked her head to the side, at the unusual sight of Raphael practicing with a weapon commonly used by Donatello.

Raph looked away, closing his eyes with a sigh of annoyance at the interruption.

But, of course, she had attained the special skill of her mother. Raph could never stay mad or frustrated with her for long.

"What are you doing?" the little Salamandrian asked with innocent curiosity, strolling over to the red masked turtle.

"Your mother thinks it's a good idea for me to start working with other weapons," Raphael answered, reopening his eyes and swinging the staff forward in a strike.

The small lizard girl watched with fascination, and her eyes twinkled with delight as Raph gracefully spun around into another sweep with the wooden weapon, going into the next few moves of that particular kata.

"What'd ya need Rilli?" Raphael asked, pausing only a moment before cleanly flipping the bo into several striking movements.

"Daddy, I need to ask you a question," she said her tone suddenly taking on a serious note.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Raph tripped mid step of an imaginary takedown and almost fell on his face. He was just barely able to catch himself and stand up straight.

He was not expecting _the_ question.

He looked at his daughter in shock, his eyes widening.

She had caught him off guard, but he tried to hold his composure.

Or, what was left of it.

_Cmon you knew this day was coming... But really?! At five years old?!_

Raph cursed internally, _Scratch that! I'll have Donnie walk in and correct my stances! Just please!!!!! Don't make me have to answer my daughter's question!_ He pleaded, _Maybe I can still get out of this with dignity. Just be cool._

He took a flustered breath and looked into his precious daughter's curious eyes.

"Why-What-How come you're asking?" he fumbled awkwardly.

_So much for keeping cool.._

The small Salamandrian shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"I was just wondering," she answered honestly, "So _do_ you know where babies come from? I asked Auntie Karai, but she just blushed. Then uncle Leo told me to ask you."

_Wow thanks Leo._ Raphael growled inwardly, he could feel the heat rising to his face and could only imagine how red he looked right then.

"Well? Where do they come from?" Irrilia asked again, folding her hands behind her back in the most adorably innocent way.

"Why don't you go ask your mother?" Raph said quickly.

"She's not home. Why can't you just tell me daddy?"

"Be-because!" Raph stammered, his face turning red from embarrassment, "You can ask your mom when she gets back!"

"But that could be days," Irrilia whined, "She left for Salamandria! It could take forever until she comes home!"

"Irrilia!" Raphael shouted, his face still scarlet, "I don't want to hear another word about it until your mother is home! Then you can ask her!"

Irrilia was taken aback slightly by her father's reaction, but she nodded respectfully, a look of forlorn understanding in her golden Salamandrian eyes.

"Yes sir," she said, turning back to the dojo exit.

Raph looked away from the green retreating figure and back at the bo staff in his hands.

The heat in his face was still pulsing with embarrassment.

He let out a long breath, covering his face with one of his green three fingered hands, and leaned on the staff for support.

He could _feel_ his heart pounding against his plastron. This conversation terrified him more than when they were fighting Shredder all those years ago!

"Who would've thought that being a parent, is more scary than being a vigilante, or even being hunted by a blood thirsty psychopath," Raph groaned.

But at least he'd bought some time with Irrilia. And, hopefully, by the time Mona got back, Irrilia will have completely forgotten about 'the question.'

——————————————————

Irrilia left the dojo, an understanding in her posture and expression.

Her poor daddy. She knew he couldn't know _everything_. Don't get her wrong, she was very aware of the fact that her father was extremely knowledgeable, just more in some areas than others.

Raphael had always answered her questions before. But of course, she knew there would be that one question that even her daddy couldn't answer.

The solution? Find someone who knew.

Auntie Karai didn't know, or she would've answered. Uncle Leo didn't know or he wouldn't have told her to ask her father. And surely daddy would've known. But apparently he didn't, or he wouldn't have told her to go and ask mommy.

Luckily for her, there was at least _one_ person in the family that could answer any question you threw at him. Uncle Donnie.

He had answers for _everything._

Nodding to herself she made her way across the lair to Uncle Donnie's favorite room, the lab.

———————————————————

Donatello listened to the calming sound of the whirring computers around him, as he gazed at the glowing screens.

He tapped his pencil on the edge of his desk thoughtfully.

Sticking the pencil into his mouth he leaned forward and typed in some new algorithms, his keyboard clacking loudly underneath his quick working fingers.

It was his responsibility to teach the kids mathematics, and he basically had to recreate textbooks so that they became currently accurate.

"Humans are so technologically, and mathematically behind," he mumbled quietly past the pencil that was clenched firmly between his teeth.

Donatello just barely caught the sounds of shuffling steps coming from the lab doorway.

He looked up to see a light blue-green Salamandrian girl walk uncertainly into the lab.

Ah yes. She was indeed Raphael's daughter. Confident, strong willed, outspoken. Until put into an environment that involved the higher functionality of technology and sciences.

Donnie looked back at his computer screen, hoping that maybe if he pretended not to notice her she would go away and then he could get back to his tedious responsibility.

Of course, when it came to kids, you were never _that_ lucky.

"Uncle Donnie?" Irrilia called to him.

He sighed, taking the pencil out of his mouth and putting it on the desk next to his keyboard.

"Yes Irrilia," he answered tiredly, not taking his eyes off of the white glowing screen.

She must've heard the reluctance in his voice because she didn't say anything else until she had shuffled up to his desk.

"I have a question," she stated matter of factly.

He turned to look at her incredulously, an eyeridge raised.

He leaned back in his chair. He loved it when the kids came to him with questions.

A questioning child was the sure sign of an intelligent mind being developed.

"Alright," he said, "What kind of question?"

"A scientific one."

"Really?" Donatello asked, somewhat surprised, "And how do you know it's scientific?"

Irrilia stared at Donatello, forcing him to keep his attention on her golden eyes.

She leaned in closer, as if she was about to tell him a very important secret. Donnie leaned forward as well, indulging the child.

"Because daddy couldn't answer it," she whispered.

"Oh," Donnie whispered back.

He couldn't help a small smirk making its way to his face, it was quite amusing that Irrilia, Raphael's own offspring, had figured out on her own that science wasn't one of Raph's strong points.

"Well then in that case," Donatello chuckled, slapping his hands on his knees, "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know where babies come from."

"Aaahhhh," Donnie said his tone filled with understanding, he chuckled, "_That_ scientific question."

_I wish I could've seen Raph's reaction! It must have been priceless! _He inwardly laughed to himself.

"And what exactly did your father say?" Donnie asked the young girl.

"He said to ask mom," she answered honestly, "But mom's gone to Salamandria, and I don't know when she'll be back."

"So you came to me," Donatello finished.

"Yes."

"And you're sure you don't want to wait for your mother?"

The small salamandrian hybrid shook her head.

"It could be days till mom gets back and I really need to know _now_. So, do_ you _know where babies come from?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Donnie began, his scientific know-all kicking in, blocking out any common courteous sense, "In fact I have done some on the side research, considering the variety of species in this family alone. But the reproductive system in, uh. The.. Um.."

Donnie's rambling began to slow when he glanced up at the lab entrance to see a tall feminine figure with wavy red hair standing just inside the doorway.

"Mutants.. uh isn't.." he trailed off, not able to turn his gaze away from April's sharp blue eyes, which glared at him warningly.

He knew better than to cross her, she was _more_ than capable of making his life miserable, and to be very efficient at it.

He began to feel a slight buzzing in the back of his head and he knew, with dread, what was coming next.

_Don't you dare say another word to her. _April's voice echoed demandingly in his mind.

_She asked a question. _Donnie responded in explanation, trying to excuse what he was doing.

He could see Irrilia cock her head inquisitively at his strange behavior and he tried to continue on nonchalantly.

"What I meant to say was-"

_Hamato Donatello! If you say one syllable more you will regret ever meeting me!_ She threatened.

Donnie gulped.

"Uh, what I meant to say-"

He watched as April crossed her arms across her chest sternly.

"Was that-" His eyes darted back and forth between the two females uncertainly. He sighed, defeated, turning back to his computer screen, "I don't know," he mumbled, "Ask your mother when she gets home."

Irrilia noticeably deflated, a pouting groan escaping her lips as she turned away from the desk and began to trudge back out of the lab, her tail dragging heavily behind her.

April stepped out of her way and, after the little salamandrian disappeared into the rest of the lair, glided over to Donatello's desk. Her features softened by a content smile spreading softly over her face.

"There, see? That wasn't so hard was it?" she asked soothingly, placing a hand on his shell and rubbing it gently.

"Mmm," Donnie grunted not looking up at her, the pencil wedged back in his mouth.

"Do we need to find some devotions on pride and humility?" she teased.

"How about devotions for telepathic wives," he mumbled, "Cause it's really frustrating when you do that."

"Well _I_ think it's extremely useful."

"Yeah, you would wouldn't you," he muttered.

"Please don't be upset Donnie," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, leaning on his shell, and resting her head on his shoulder.

He sighed at the extra weight resting dependently on his back, as April looked over what he'd done on the computer so far.

"Have I ever told you how important you are?" she asked him quietly.

"I thought I needed to work on my pride," he smirked, pulling the pencil out of his mouth again and putting it on the desk.

"Yes, you do," April stated matter of factly, "But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate you. You're gifted Donatello. I hope you can see that past all the trouble and every day stumbles of life. You really are a gift from God."

Donnie blushed lightly at his wife's words, and ducked his head slightly out of habit.

She chuckled fondly at his all to familiar behavior.

"Alright, well that's enough ego boosting for now," she declared with a small laugh before giving the purple masked mutant a quick kiss on the cheek, "Don't be too long, or Mikey will eat all the dinner."

"Okay," Donnie chuckled in response.

April straightened, tussling Donatello's long bandana tails before striding back out of the lab.

Donnie watched her go, a happy smile on his face and a blissful peace in his heart. April was right. He was gifted. But more importantly, he was blessed.

_

**Ok! There it is! I hope you all enjoyed! Originally, this was where I was going to end it when I first wrote it. I liked the happy contented ending. _But_ I like to have at least a little something to make things more interesting, and at that point in time my muse wanted to play around a little. So! There is a part two! And in it we'll get to meet some new friendly faces! :D **

**Please comment and tell me what you think! And thank you so much for reading! **


	2. The-‘QUESTION’-part2

**Hey guys! I'm back! And no I haven't died. I am healthy as ever and staying home! I hope you all won't be too bored out of your minds, and I figured, "Ya know what? I would personally love it if everyone started updating their fics." And then I slapped myself for being a hypocrite. *chuckles awkwardly* So, yeah. I'm going to be trying to get more updates out there while everything's shut down and my schedule has become much more reasonable. I hope you all enjoy, stay healthy, and stay safe! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles. And Irrilia belongs completely and _entirely_ to myrling. **

**However! I DO own Nakano and Kioshi! **

_

**The '_Question' ~_part 2 **

Irrilia trudged out of the lab and back to her room, closing the door behind her. She turned to face her bed where another young, lizard-like girl was waiting.

This other young mutant, though, had a longer snout than Irrilia, and her tail was longer and more sleek, without the signature salamandrian frills running down it. Her grassy green skin was speckled with silver scales, mostly on her shoulders, which flashed reflectively in the light like miniature diamonds. One thing that resembled Irrilia, was the noticeable plastron and carapace that covered her back and her front.

The young mutant was sitting on Irrilia's bed, leaning over the edge waiting eagerly for the salamandrian girl to walk in, her long serpent like tail flicking in the air behind her.

"Well?" she asked expectantly, her deep blue eyes sparkling excitedly, "What did they say?"

Irrilia sighed in dismay.

"They said to ask my parents."

"And?" the snake hybrid questioned.

"Daddy didn't know."

"Well, did you ask uncle Donnie?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"He said he didn't know either. They all told me to ask mom," Irrilia explained, pulling herself up onto the bed, and flopping dejectedly onto the sheets.

The snake girl scooted next to the young salamandrian, resting her chin in her hands while laying on her plastron, a small twinkle in her eyes.

"So does that mean I win?" she whispered hopefully.

Irrilia instantly jerked up to look at her.

"Nuh-uh! No way Nakano!" she protested.

"I don't know Irrilia," the serpentine mutant replied mischievously, "You said yourself that not even uncle Donnie knows."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Irrilia cried, "Mom might still know!"

"Yeah, but it will be forever till aunt Mona comes back," Nakano reasoned, "Besides, no one else knew the answer, so that means I won fair and square!" she sang.

Irrilia groaned in defeat, letting herself fall dramatically back onto the bed.

"Fine. Chompy can spend the night in your room," she grumbled.

Nakano jumped up on the bed, punching the air above her head triumphantly.

"Yes!" she cheered, her tail whipping back and forth excitedly.

Irrilia rolled onto her side, crossing her arms over her chest and curling her thicker salamandrian tail around herself as best she could.

"I hope he chomps the end of your tail off," she mumbled.

"Don't be like that Irrilia," Nakano scoffed, "How about this. If at some point the parents ever learn where babies come from, and they tell us, then you can have Kioshi as your brother for a week," the serpent girl offered.

Irrilia slowly turned back over, looking over the young snake-turtle mutant incredulously.

"Promise?"

Nakano smiled.

"Promise," she said holding out her green, four fingered hand.

Irrilia shook her head.

"Tippy tail promise?" she questioned.

"Tippy tail promise," Nakano swore, her long green tail flicking forward towards the salamandrian.

Irrilia smiled, letting her own thicker tail intertwine with Nakano's and making a handshake motion with them.

"Then it's a deal," she agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~8 years later~~~~~~~~~~

Nakano and Irrilia just finished having _'the talk'_ with their parents. And they were both thoroughly embarrassed.

"Why would they ever tell us something like that?!" Irrilia fumed, her usually green face turned scarlet.

"Because we asked," Nakano answered quietly, still in shock.

"Yeah but they didn't have to tell us! They could have just _pretended_ they didn't know!"

Nakano didn't answer her raging cousin, her face turning a rosy pink.

Irrilia went quiet, though every once in a while she would mutter something under her breath.

Nakano made her way to the TV pit and sat down awkwardly on the cement ridge that they used as a couch, still recovering from her mental scarring.

Irrilia flopped down on a blue bean bag across the pit from Nakano, still muttering to herself while her thick tail flicked in frustration.

Nakano allowed her own snake like tail to twist around her ankle, something she did whenever she felt nervous or insecure. She bit her lip at the awkward silence. Irrilia was still fuming in the corner, her arms crossed over her chest.

As time began to pass by, they slowly began to relax and allowed their minds to think about other things.

Things like who was responsible for supper that night.

Probably uncle Mikey.

No, wait a second. It was actually Kioshi's turn.

Surprisingly enough, the quiet teen turtle had overcome the overpowering reputation of his father and was rather formidable in the kitchen. Which was pretty much the only thing that him and his uncle Michelangelo had in common.

It was good that they had something that they could relate to each other with. Because, if you really thought about it, those two were more different than peanut butter and jelly.

Kioshi was always so reserved, he didn't really talk much, except through Nakano, and there was something calming about his presence that no one could really explain.

It was so peaceful being in the same room with him, and he would do just about anything for his little sister. Whether it be taking a bullet or giving her the more comfortable seat on the couch.

And it was seeing moments like that, that made Irrilia want a sibling.

Wait a second..

Irrilia's head whipped around towards Nakano, realization hitting her like a lightening bolt.

The snake like mutant sensed the sudden movement from her salamandrian cousin and looked over at her inquisitively.

A mischievous grin spread across Irrilia's face, only filling Nakano with more confusion.

"What?" the snake-turtle teen questioned.

"You tippy tail promised," Irrilia sang hopping off the bean bag and rushing for the kitchen.

Nakano's eyes widened in horrified realization, and she instantly jumped up, dashing after the salamandrian.

"Wait! What?! No!" she cried after her friend who had already made it into the kitchen, Nakano following shortly after.

"Kioshi! You're my brother for a week!" Irrilia announced quickly before her serpent cousin could interrupt her.

Kioshi and Mikey looked at her in surprise, startled at her sudden appearance and proclamation.

"What?" Kioshi asked his voice barely audible, though Nakano could hear the confusion, and panic in his words.

She groaned inwardly.

"You get to be my brother for a week," Irrilia clarified.

"Woah, woah, hold up," uncle Mikey said holding his two hands up, which were currently encased in oven mitts, "Go back to the beginning. Why is Kioshi your honorary brother for a week exactly?"

"Nakano and I made a bet! If I won then I got to have Kioshi as my brother for a week!" she beamed.

Kioshi looked at Nakano, his amber, reptilian eyes bewildered.

"So you won?" uncle Mikey asked, though everyone already knew the answer.

"Yep," she chirped brightly.

Uncle Mikey looked at Nakano with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"And what did Nakano get if _she_ won?" he questioned, the mischief in his words covered by the innocence in his voice.

"She got to spend a night with Chompy," Irrilia said with a wave of her hand, as if that information was unimportant.

Kioshi's expression was filled with betrayal.

_Traitor. _His eyes sent at Nakano, though in more of a dramatically hurt kind of way than the traditional accusation.

_That's not the whole story. _She tried to send back, but Kioshi's attention was pulled away by their ecstatic uncle.

"Oh boi!" the orange masked turtle laughed, slapping Kioshi's carapace humorously with his mittened hand, "You were traded out for a household pet! _That_ is embarrassing! You need to earn up those sister's favorite points dude!"

Kioshi coughed at the unexpected blow to his back, before looking back up at his younger sister pleadingly.

_Tell me this is a prank._

Nakano shook her head regretfully, and Kioshi's complexion reddened.

"Yup! Guess so!" Irrilia agreed marching over to Kioshi and grabbing his green arm, practically dragging the mutant turtle out of the room. He tried to protest, but, as usual, when his mouth opened no words followed. So he stumbled along behind the teenage salamandrian, gaping like an alarmed fish out of water.

"Come on big brother!" Irrilia commanded happily, "I only have one week and I know exactly what to do first... Sparring!! Dojo here we come!"

As the two cousins headed for the kitchen exit Kioshi's, pleading, golden brown eyes met Nakano's deep blue ones.

_Please don't do this to me. _He sent to her desperately.

_I'm so sorry Kioshi. _She sent back, never feeling more sincere in an unspoken apology before.

_Can't you do anything? _His eyes pleaded.

_I'm afraid not. Nothing could stop her now, even if I tried. _Her eyes replied.

A small forlorn groan escaped Kioshi's throat, though it was quickly drowned out by Irrilia's excited ranting on everything she had planned for them the entire week.

"Then we can stay up and watch tv! And tomorrow we will go for a run and..."

"Sorry," Nakano whispered after her older brother as he was quickly dragged into the dojo.

Uncle Mikey laughed brightly.

"Well looks like I lost my cooking companion!" he said, though he didn't seem as nearly disappointed by it than he should have been.

Nakano sighed regretfully.

"I'll help you," she offered half-heartedly.

She wasn't as good in the kitchen as Kioshi, and was more than happy to leave it at that. But since her older brother was currently unavailable because of her, she figured she could at least help out in his place.

She walked over to the cutting board, that Kioshi had been chopping onions at, and picked up the knife.

"Woah! Wait!" uncle Mikey yelped in alarm.

Nakano froze and looked up, wide eyed, at her uncle.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uhm," the orange masked turtle shifted nervously, "You're not like your dad when you're in here, are you?"

Nakano laughed.

"Uncle Mikey, I promise there's nothing to worry about!" she assured him, bringing the knife down on the defenseless onions confidently, and accidentally nicking her finger.

"Ouch!" she hissed, dropping the knife and bringing the appendage up to her face. A small droplet of blood began to slowly trickle from the small slice, and it began to burn slightly. She sucked on it, trying to relieve the burning, shaking it back and forth.

"Uh," uncle Mikey said, looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine," she insisted, "I just need to wash it off."

Stepping over to the kitchen sink she turned on the cold water, but nothing came up.

"Huh, that's weird," she muttered and began turning the heat nob, but to no avail.

"Hey Uncle Mikey?" she called, looking up the water spigot, "Is there something wrong with the sink?"

"No. I just used it like two seconds ago." he answered, walking over next to her and looking at the nozzle.

"Hmmmm," he hummed, cranking the cold and hot nobs back and forth vigorously.

Suddenly Nakano felt water pool around her feet and she looked down in confusion to see a small waterfall leaking out from underneath the cupboard door under the sink.

"Uh, Uncle Mikey?"

"What?"

"Look down."

His head jerked down at the floor.

"What the-" he breathed, kneeling down and opening the cupboard door. As soon as he did water sprayed out into his face and across the floor.

He sputtered and put his hands in front of him, trying to block the forceful spray of water shooting out at him.

"Nakano!" he shouted above the loud hissing of the leaking pipes, "turn off the water!"

"Okay!" she cried in response, leaping for the sink and cranking the nobs.

A panicked yelp shot from her uncle's mouth.

"WRONG WAY! WRONG WAY!" he shouted, "OW! HOT! HOT! THAT'S HOT!"

"Sorry!" she cried back, cranking the nobs the other way.

Slowly the pressure underneath the sink began to decrease, and the water went from sharp spray to gentle drip.

Unfortunately the whole kitchen was soaked, including Uncle Mikey.

Nakano surveyed the wet mess of kitchen slowly.

"Uh, maybe I'll just let you do the cooking," she offered, making her way to the kitchen exit.

"Thanks Nakano," uncle Mikey groaned, before muttering, "The apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree. Oh my poor sweet kitchen," he whimpered sadly.

Nakano grimaced, deciding that she would leave the culinary responsibilities to her brother..

_

**Okay, I just HAD to. Putting Mikey through some trials in the kitchen is always fun. **

***Mikey glares* "Not cool bro." **

**But anyway! What'd you guys think? Some backstory on Kioshi and Nakano, they are Leo and Karai's kids. Kioshi is older by two years and Nakano's his little sister. Please tell me what you thought of them!**

**And if you have any ideas for some next gen oneshots please comment and throw me the ideas! I'll give you full credit for the idea! I want to make this a fun book for everyone. (Plus I don't have very many plot ideas for some next gen oneshots) But if you have any ideas please don't be afraid to share them! **

**Stay healthy everyone! (And don't get too bored) ;p**


End file.
